I Never Want to Wake Up
by Spicy-Mango 713
Summary: What happened on the slope in book 10. Violet's POV. One-shot. Probably not a PG-13, but I'm being cautious.


Hello and welcome to my first fanfic with my new username. This is what I think really happened on that slope. V/Q is my favourite pairing, besides K/I. Reviews are extremely welcomed, because I love reviews. By the way, this is actually Jade Roxanne, but I can't get into that account anymore for some reason. Plus, I hate the name "Jade" now. I only used it because "Jenalynn" is the most hideous name in the world, so please only call me Jenn. Olaf's Wrath will also not be continued. 

Disclaimer. I don't own ANYTHING that you recognize. Some sentences are taken directly out of Lemony Snicket's wonderful novel "The Slippery Slope". The only reason that I am using them is because it is necessary if I am to do an extended scene. I don't take any credit for this work, because I would never be so creative as to think up such a wonderful series and characters. I do own Gavin Moffatt, however. :)

I Never Want to Wake Up

Violet carefully pulled the sharp points of her climbing shoes out of the ice as she eased herself onto the sofa-sized, rocky ledge. She quickly slid over to make room for her climbing companion Quigley as he scrambled up behind her. She blushed when he slid himself over so that they were sitting almost pressed together.

Violet gazed down on the scorched remains of the VFD headquarters as Quigley rummaged through his backpack for the bag of carrots. There was a moment of silence as Quigley handed her one of the carrots. Where his leg touched hers, there was a curious but pleasant sensation that gave Violet goosebumps. Embarrassed, she quickly turned her thoughts back to the problem at hand – Sunny.

"Sunny loves raw carrots," said Violet softly as she bit down on her own. " I hope that she's eating well, wherever she is."

"I hope my siblings are eating well, too," Quigley replied, his voice shaking slightly. "My father always used to say that a good meal can cheer one up considerably."

Violet longed to touch Quigley, to hold him reassuringly, but her shyness got in the way. She tried to continue to conversation with him, but her replies sounded lame. After the conversation turned to the VFD headquarters, Violet took the opportunity to shyly glance down at the ruins. Trying to keep some conversation going, she made an attempt to comment on the pretty mountain scenery below her.

"Very lovely indeed," Quigley replied. She felt his eyes on her and looked up. He was not looking at the scenery; he was looking at her. Her heartbeat quickened, and the sensation of his leg on hers tingled even more.

Quigley's hand was on hers now, and Violet noticed that he was blushing a little, too. But suddenly, at the same time, their heads moved forward and their lips met. At first, it was a simple kiss, but then Quigley ran his tongue over her lip, urging her to open her mouth. She responded eagerly. Their tongues touched. The bitter cold of the mountain air was forgotten completely. All Violet could feel was warmth, all she could smell was the fresh pine forest scent of Quigley, and all she could taste was the vanilla-like flavour of Quigley's tongue. She forgot everything else entirely.

In her lifetime, Violet had had just one other kiss, from Gavin Moffatt when she was twelve. They were at his house, and Violet was just leaving. Violet enjoyed it, but she was also a little disappointed. She thought her first kiss would be like in the movies, where the kiss is slow, passionate, and dreamy. Instead, hers was just – well, just a kiss. Lip on lip contact.

But this was different. This was heaven, this was everything, this was better than the movies. A flying dinosaur could have flown past and Violet would have never noticed.

Maybe it was all a dream, a wonderful dream. She was probably still sleeping in the cave of the Snow Scouts, dreaming that the masked Snow Scout was actually the lost Quagmire triplet. With so much bad luck and sorrow in their lives, it was impossible to be feeling so good.

Just a rather exceptional dream.

But if it was a dream, then Violet was perfectly content anyway, being held there in Quigley's comforting, warm arms.

If this is just my dream, thought Violet, I never want to wake up.

A/N: awww! Did you like it? I know its really overdone, but I tried my best. Please review if you have read it because I honestly want to know whether it is good or not. I'm not asking for a big huge long review, just tell me what you think!


End file.
